DANO COLATERAL
by Crica
Summary: Tag 4.15 - Uma conversa entre Sam e Dean depois dos acontecimentos de DTH. Spoiler .


DANO COLATERAL

OoOoOo

**_N/A: As reações do Sam me assustam a cada episódio. As coisas que são ditas, às vezes, sem grande alarde, também. O que está nas entrelinhas faz a gente pensar e, pensando, imagino umas conversas que poderiam ter rolado em certos momentos. Daí, escrevo._**

OoOoOo

Eles tinham acabado de cremar o corpo de Pamela, fora da cidade.

O silêncio que envolvera toda a operação pesava sobre os irmãos Winchester.

Seguir em frente, para uma nova cidade, um novo hotel era mais do que necessário. Era vital. Era imprescindível para manter a sanidade.

O mais velho dos irmãos andava agitado. Algo o incomodava de modo a deixar transparecer, o que era bastante incomum. Dean é mestre em disfarçar suas emoções. Pelo menos, sempre fora. Criar muralhas entre si e o resto do universo era sua especialidade. Isso. Era. As palavras de Tessa ecoavam em sua mente. Isso também estava se tornando rotina.O processo de digestão das informações que o caçador vinha recebendo ultimamente, estava se tornando, a cada dia, mais intenso e difícil.

_ Dean? – O vai e vem pelo quarto estava tirando Samuel do sério _ Dá pra sossegar um pouco? Vai acabar fazendo um buraco no carpete.

_ Não te incomoda o fato de termos acabado de queimar o corpo da Pamela? – A tranquilidade do caçula só aumentava sua angústia _ Você pareceu meio abalado lá na hora, sabe? – Puxou a cadeira e sentou-se diante do irmão _ E agora... – coçou atrás da cabeça, medindo as palavras ­_ Fica aí... Com a cara enfiada nessa máquina, como se nada tivesse acontecido... Ela está morta.

_ Dean... – Sam ajeitou-se na cama, puxando o corpo mais para cima e encarando o outro _ Eu sinto muito. Sinto mesmo. Eu também estava lá e, se você lembrar bem, a garota morreu nos meus braços e não há como não se sensibilizar com isso – Havia uma tempestade chegando nas asas das dúvidas que saltavam aos olhos do irmão mais velho de Samuel _ Mas... Nós estamos no meio de uma guerra e, infelizmente, há danos colaterais.

_ Como? – Dean aproximou o rosto e laminou os olhos, incrédulo _ Dá pra repetir? – Não dava pra acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

_ São perdas da guerra, Dean. – É, ele tinha ouvido direito. Só não dava pra acreditar ainda.

_ Essa agora... – Passou a mão pelo rosto, afastando a lágrima que se formava no canto do olho e deslizou os dedos pelos curtos fios de cabelo _ Como você pode se referir à Pamela como um dano colateral? Já passou pela sua cabeça que aquela garota ficou cega e agora está morta por nossa causa?

_ É duro, Dean, mas teremos que viver com isso.

_ Exatamente. Vamos viver. Mas ela não. – O coração estava acelerado e meio descompassado _ Até a gente se meter na vida dela com essa maldita guerra, tudo estava bem e agora... ela está morta, cara. Não há mais futuro ou qualquer coisa.

_ A Pamela não foi a primeira e, certamente, não será a última. Precisamos nos concentrar em vencer essa guerra, cara, e não poderemos fazer isso se passarmos os dias nos lamentando por aqueles que perdemos. Eles se foram e nós estamos aqui.

_ Então... – parou para tomar fôlego antes de continuar porque aquilo tinha sido demais _ Por você tudo bem se...Ham...Enquanto lutamos, deixarmos um caminhão de cadáveres no percurso ?

_ Se vencermos...

Certo. Dean começava a ficar verdadeiramente apavorado com a tranquilidade com que o irmão dizia aquelas coisas. Ele sabia que havia, há muito tempo, algo errado com Sam, mas aquele cara ali, diante de seus olhos, nem nos seus piores pesadelos podia ser o garotinho que ele tinha criado. Não mesmo.

_ Você vai fazer qualquer coisa para chegar ao fundo disso, não vai, Sammy?

_ Vou. – A palavra saiu com uma certeza que fez o mais velho tremer.

_ Eu já imaginava. – Engoliu em seco e mordeu o lábio inferior, ganhando tempo para conter a emoção _ Isso inclui se misturar com a Ruby, não é?

_ O que for preciso. – Sam não moveu os olhos nem um milímetro. Pronto. Estava dito.

_ Certo... – Precisava quebrar o contato visual com o caçula. Aquele olhar não dizia nada do seu Sammy. O coração falhou outra batida e tinha a sensação de ter engolido uma bola de golf.

Pior do que ouvir Tessa dizer que não deveria crer em milagres ou num lugar melhor, foi ouvir Sam confirmar suas suspeitas, assim, na sua cara, sem meias palavras. Estava sufocando. Precisava sair daquele quarto porque sentia que ia vomitar a qualquer momento. Levantou-se e apanhou o casaco, vestindo-o.

_ Aonde você vai a essa hora, Dean?

_ Vou dar uma volta – apanhou a carteira e as chaves do carro _ Estou enjoado. Preciso de ar. – A saliva custou a descer pela garganta _ Não precisa me esperar. Vá dormir e descanse.

Com aquela bolo atravessado na boca do estômago , Dean deixou o quarto, sem levantar os olhos novamente. Não queria encarar o novo olhar de Sam. Sentia falta daquele olhar infantil que mostrava tudo que estava lá dentro.

Sam soltou o ar com força, quando a porta foi fechada.

Continuou ali, sobre a cama, com as pernas cruzadas, encarando a madeira desgastada por onde seu irmão acabara de sair. O peito arfava, mas continuou imóvel. A visão nublou pelas duas lágrimas que rolaram pela face. A expressão estampada no rosto de Dean, a dor naquele último olhar, revelavam o quanto seu irmão estava assustado e decepcionado.

Mesmo magoando a única pessoa que, Sam sabia, o amava acima de qualquer coisa, estava decido: Nunca mais ficaria indefeso. Era a sua vez de ser forte e tomar seu destino em suas mãos. Nunca mais teria medo ou precisaria ser protegido. Ia cuidar de si e faria o que fosse necessário. Afinal, é a guerra e, na guerra, os fins justificam os meios.

FIM

oooOOOooo

**_N/A(2): É isso. Se prestou ou não, vocês é que podem dizer. De qualquer forma, se chegaram até aqui, agradeço a paciência e a audiência._**


End file.
